


She Always Calls Abby 📞

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 25
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Therese sat on Dannie's couch, fuming, sippibg a bottle of Genny that Dannie had offered her.  
"Thing is she always confides in Abby, always. No matter what it is Abby always knows before I do.  
Today I come home and as I enter she's telling Abby the latest news about visitation with Rindy. Yet I'm her girl friend, not Abby! Shouldn't I know before Abby does?"  
Danny stood over Therese.  
"Did you tell Carol how you fell, Terry?"  
Therese pursed her lips. "I've told her countless times, Dannie. Tonight I just had it. I turned and walked out."  
Dannie sat in the chair opposite fiddling with the label on his beer bottle.  
"So, whaddaya wanna do?"  
Therese leaned back. "I don't want to go home tonight, Dannie. If I go home I'll just explode. Mind if I bunk on your couch?  
"Ya know ya never have to ask, Terry. Sure but what about Carol? Don't ya think..."  
Just then the phone rang.  
Dannie walked over and picked it up.  
"Hello? Oh, hi Carol. Therese?"  
Therese shook her head vigorously no, mouthing "You haven't seen me".  
"Nope, haven't seen Terry. What? Sure, if I do or she calls I'll tell her."  
When Dannie hung up he turned to Therese. " I think you ought to call her, Terry. She sounded upset."  
Therese shook her head no and took a swig of beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Early morning the phone in Dannie and Phil's apartment rang.  
Dannie stumbled out, in his boxers to answer it.  
"Morning," he mumbled."who? Carol?" His eyes wide as he gesticulated to Therese who was now awake. "Yeah, yeah she's here" and he handed the phone to Therese, whispering,"Terry, she's crying".  
Then putting the receiver down Dannie walked iff, throwing up his hands muttering, " Women!" and went back to his bedroom closing the door behind him.  
Therese could hear Carol calling her name through the phone.  
"Please, Therese, darling talk to me. What did I do wrong? Please,..." then Carol sobbing.  
Therese couldn't take Carol upset so she gingerly picked up the receiver, placing it to her ear.  
"Darling, speak to me, please".  
"Carol"  
"Oh, thank god,", Carol sobbed. " I'll come get you, darling. We'll talk, okay?"  
All Therese replied was "okay" but she thought this would be like so many times before. Carol would promise to be better and not run to Abby yet inevitably their friendship always won out over Therese.  
No, Therese thought, she was not going home to Carol. This time she would not give in like all the other times.  
Carol was in for a rude awakening.


	3. Chapter 3

Therese opened the door of Dannie's apartment to a bed haired tear stained face of Carol who rushed to take Therese in her arms to holdvher close.  
"Darling, you had me worried. I thought maybe you had an accident, were kidnapped, in some dumpster ....." Carol sobbed holding Therese to her.  
Therese just stood there, ramrod straight, refusing to give in this time.  
Meanwhile Dannie was uo, walking around in his boxers with a cup of coffee in his hand, bleary eyed, unshaven and his hair every which way.  
" Morning, Carol" as he held his cup of java up in hello. "Want some coffee?"  
Carol glanced over, shook her head no.  
Dannie sat at the kitchen table sipping his morning coffee.  
Therese had not moved.  
The door to the spartment was still open.  
Again Dannie used his coffee cup to point to Phil's bedroom. "Ladies, Phil's away. You can use his bedroom to talk in if you want" .  
Lighting up a cigarette Dannie pointed to the open door. "Close the door. The neighbors sleep in on weekends."  
Carol caressed Therese's face. "Talk to mr, darling, please."  
Therese sighed, promising herself not to give in this time.  
"Okay, talk but talk only" she told Carol.  
Therese moved out of Carol's arms, closed the apartment door and walked to Phil's room, Carol following behind. As Carol walked past Dannie she thanked him.  
Therese sat on Phil's bed as Carol closed the bedroom door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol wanted so much to run to Therese enfold her in her arms but the look on Therese's face, as she sat on Phil's bed said "stay away" so she looked around, spied a chair full of clothes, moved them aside and sat.  
Neither of them spoke.  
The silence was deafening.  
"Darling...."  
"Don't "darling" me, Carol"  
Carol took in a deep breath. "All right. Therese, what's wrong. I called Abby this morning..."  
Therese put up her hand to signal Carol to stop.   
"You called Abby", Therese repeated.  
"Yes, I called Abby and"  
"Stop, Carol, just stop."  
Carol was perplexed. "What, dar...Therese. what should I stop?"  
Therese lowered her eyes, looking at Carol hald lidded. "Stop calling Abby."  
"She's my friend, dar...Therese. I can't call my friend?"  
Therese shrugged in frustration.  
"See? That's just it. You ALWAYS call Abby to discuss everything. Never me. I find out last or I over hear it."  
Therese leaned back, resting on her arms. "We've had this conversation before, Carol, but you don't get it. I love you but there seems to be another person in our whatever this is we are."  
Therese looked hard armt Carol. "Just what am I to you Carol? Someone to fuck, is that it?"  
Carol put her hand to her mouth and gasped.  
"Am I just a fuck toy?"  
Carol turned white as a sheet.  
Tears started to form.  
Therese was not having it.  
"Tell me, Carol. Is this just about sex or is it a life, shared, an intimate partnership cause it sure doesn't seem like it at times."  
Leaning forward Therese said,"I'm not a child, Carol yet you treat me like one when you go to Abby and not me."  
Carol covered her face and wept. "Omg, I'm losing you, aren't I? You don't love me anymore."  
Therese teared up but she bit her lip not to. She had to retain her composure.  
Walking over to Carol she removed Carol's hands from her face. Carol looked up at Therese, tears staining her cheeks.  
Taking Carol's face in her hands Therese used her thumbs to wipe the tears from Carol's cheeks.  
"I'm in love with you, silly, even more than at the start but either we're a couple in the full sense of the word or we're not. You need to come to me first with your concerns not Abby. Otherwise...."  
Carol grabbed onto Therese. "No, no, please, no otherwise. I'll try, I will, I promise. Oh, darling, I'm so sorry, I am."  
Carol pressed her face into Therese and Therese held her there.  
"I love, darling, oh god how I love you. Please forgive me."  
Therese pulled Carol up to a standing position, walking her over to Phil's bed.  
Laying down she brought Carol with her, holding her in her arms telling her she always forgave her and please stop crying.  
An hour had passed. Dannie had shaved, showered and dressed. He knocked on thr bedroom door, peeked in said he would be gone for the day and to make themselves at home. He wouldn't be home till after dark since he would be over at Louise's.  
They heard the front door close and lock as Dannie left.


	5. Chapter 5

Therese lay on her bsck, Carol lay across her.  
Therese spoke.  
"Now, what were you telling Abby that you couldn't tell me?"  
Carol sighed, ran her hand across Therese's ribs and under her shirt. The contact soothed Carol.  
"It was about my not seeing Rindy. I was feeling blue, missing Rindy. So I called Abby and..."  
"I just miss her, darling."  
"I know you do", Therese said with a hint of sadness for Carol. "I wish I could fix it for you."  
Carol traced Therese's rib cage with her fingers, looked up at Therese "I know you do, darling but you can't. I can't. If only Harge would relent. " and Carol took a deep breath.  
Both were quiet.  
After a bit Therese spoke. "I love you."  
"I know", Carol whispered.   
Soon all Therese heard was the sound of Carol's gentle breath as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't aware how unhappy readers are with this.  
> Now thatI am I may take down this and the rest

"Darling, can you cone home early? I mean earlier than usual?"  
Therese looked around the office. Tonight was when they went through the color photos for the Sunday magazine.  
" hmmm I can't. It's...." Therese was always careful and Carol didn't ever call her at work so this must be important but...." I can't. Sorry" and she hung up as Bernie held up a photo for her to come look at.  
" Can ya fix this, Belivet?"  
Therese took the picture from his hand, looked on the desk for the negative. Bernie noticed, said Fred had misplaced it. "Fix it anyway, will ya?" And motioned her away.  
Now Therese would be even later. Fixing this would take time.  
Two hours after her usual Therese entered the foyer of their apartment building to the greeting of the doorman.  
"Evening, Miss."  
"Hi, Mac"  
"Late night at the Times, Miss?"  
Therese shrugged, nodded, said wearily "yeah" and pressed for the elevator.  
Upon entering their apartment Therese found it in darkness though she could hear Carol talking to someone and the bedroom lamp was on.  
"I know." She heard Carol say as she walked in their bedroom.  
Carol glanced up, saw Therese, quickly said,, "Gotta go. Talk tomorrow."  
And hung up.  
"Who eas that on the phone?"  
Carol looked guilty. "Abby, darling. She called...."  
Therese interrupted Carol. Abby called you?"  
"Yes, darling and we were..."  
Therese interrupted again. "You were what?"  
" Darling, she was telling me about her newest gf. That's all, I swear."  
Therese sat on the bed next to Carol who was all ready in her nightgown.  
"Why did you want me to come home early?"  
Carol took Therese's hand in hers.  
" I wanted to share with you that Harge agreed to at least one supervised visit a month with Rindy. Isn't that wonderful?"  
Therese mulled it over. Of course it was wonderful. She was happy for Carol but..  
" Carol..."  
"Yee, darling?" As Carol held tightly to Therese's hand.  
"Does Abby know?"  
"Of course, darlung, I.....omg" Carol's hand went to her mouth. " I didn't mean to...I mean it slipped out...."  
Therese stood up.  
Carol grabbed Therese's hands. "Darling, I'm sorry. I forgot in the exvitement and..."  
"We had an agreement, Carol"  
"I know, I know. I forgot."  
Therese pulled her hands away from Carol's.  
Walking away Therese said, "I'll be at Dannie's"  
"NO!WAIT!PLEASE DARLING!" Please".  
Therese stopped in the doorway, her back to Carol.  
By this time Carol had got out of bed, had her arms around Therese from the back, het head on Therese's shoulder, weepily saying, "please don't go. I can't bear another night away from you. Please darling."  
Therese thought how she had to be firm with Carol but how firm.  
Carol slid down on her knees, her arms around Therese's legs, weeping.  
Therese couldn't stand hurting Carol. Hearingvher sob.  
Turning, she touched Carol's head, took her hand and helped her up and walked to the bed with her arm around Carol's waist, her hand in hers and Carol's head on her shoulder, still crying.  
She lay Carol down.  
Carol's eyes pleaded with her not to go.  
Therese sat down next to Carol.  
"I won't leave but we can't keep doing this. Dannie's couch is kiling my back. I much prefer our bed, Carol."  
"Then come to bed, darling." As Carol patted the place beside her.  
"I'm hungry. We never had a dinner break and I didn't have lunch"  
Carol jumped up. "Darling, let me make you dinner while you wash up." Carol wiped her tears and proceeded down the hallway, turning on thr lights, hollering to Therese was "broccoli and steak all right?"  
"And why didn't you have lunch, Therese?"  
Toothbrush in her mouth, Therese mumbled, " no cash".  
Carol whipped around. "What? Therese!" Grabbing bills from her purse Carol thrust them in Therese's hands. "Darling, just take what you need. I won't have you go hungry. God knows you're thin enough as it is now!"  
Therese looked at the bills, smiled, tried handing it back to Carol.  
"No, darling, what's mine is yours."  
" Now let me get your dinner".


	7. Chapter 7

Carol laid a plate of ham and eggs before Therese.  
"Darling, eat, please."  
Therese kissed Carol on the cheek. Carol hrbbed Therese by the waist holding her close.  
"Darling, don't be mean. It's unlike you."  
Therese pushed away, looking seriouslyat Carol.  
" i'm not trying to be mean, babe, but it hurts that you always go to Abby before me. We've spoken about....well, I have spoken about it to you and you promise each time yet you forget. I need you to know how it hurts me, hurts us, wuth Abby in the middle."   
Therese leaned up to kiss Carol gently.  
"I love you with all my heart, babe and you're perfect except for this one thing."  
Carol finally laughed. "Angel, I'm certainly not perfect. I understand how we are hurting, both of us."   
Carol closed the gap between them. Now eat, before it gets cold, darling. I can feel your ribs whuch means you're way too thin."  
Therese sighed an "I love you", and sat.  
With food in her mouth she asked Carol about the supervised visits. Where would they be?  
Oh, here darling, with a social worker and I'm told for 4 hours on a Saturday afternoon. Just in time for lunch. I'm hoping we can go for a walk, get Rindy her favorite Italian ice...."  
Therese reached over to hold Carol's hand while she prattled on about all the things she wanted to do that first visit.  
"And, and...." Carol continued interrupted by a kiss from Therese.  
"   
Let's go to bed, babe, I'm tired and you must be, also".  
Carol started to remove Therese's plate abd silverware. "Just let me wash these, darling."  
Therese shook her head no, took both Carol's hands and led her down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

As Carol and Therese got undressed for bed, Therese opened the closet door to look at herself in the full length mirror. She ran her fingers ove4 her rib cage.  
Carol noticed, snickered quietly, commented, " Admiring yourself, darling? Isn't that what I'm for?"  
Therese continued to examine her naked form.  
Without turning to face Carol replied, "You said I was getting thinner, that my ribs stood out or something like that."  
Carol walked up behind Therese, embracing her from behind, kissed her cheek,"Darling, it was just a comment. You miss far too many meals for my liking. Perhaps taking a lunch with you to work? I'd be happy to prepare something each evening that you could take with you."  
Therese turned in Carol's arms to face her, putting her hands behind Carol's neck and standing on tiptoe to give her a quick kiss on the lips.  
"You spoil me."  
Carol looked seriously at Therese, still holding her," I love spoiling you. Seems to me you are long overdue for someone to spoil you, angel. I love you. That's what you do when you love someone."  
Therese sighed, placing her head on Carol's chest. "I'm still learning what it means to be loved. "  
Carol kissed the top of Therese's head. " Let's go to bed, darling."  
Therese sighed deeply. "I still have to brush my teeth. Save my place?"  
Carol smiled broadly. "Always. Now shoo. Hurry."  
Carol let Therese loose and walked to the bedside to turn down the covers while Therese finished up in the bathroom. Thinking about what sge had suggested to Therese, about taking a lunch with her, Carol went to the kitchen to quickly prepare a snack for Therese for tomorrow. Though tomorrow was Saturday Therese was due into work in the morning to finalize the Sunday magazine. "Carol?" A bathrobed Therese caller out as she padded down the hallway to the now litup kitchen. "I thought we agreed to leave the dishes?" Cariol turned, smiling held up a papersack "Darling, I'm just putting some fruit and cut up carrots and celery for you to take in the morning. See?" Pointing to the sink,"Dirty dishes". Putting the sack in the fridge, Carol put her arm around her angel's waist and turning out the kitchen light walked down the hallway to their bedroom. "You know how I like to sleep in on weekends. This way you just grab and go, darling." Carol got in her side first while Therese walked around to the opposite side, slipped off her robe and got in. Therese often slept in the nude since her body temperature ran hot. Carol always ran cold. Carol drew Therese to her so she nestled in Carol's arms. "Carol?" "Yes, angel?". "I'm not overly fond of carrots." Carol pinched Therese. "OUCH! Whad ya do that for?" "Because, darling, we all have to do things we don't like and change our habits. You need to eat carrots and I need to trust I can confide in you." "Please, angel, eat some carrots for me? Please?" Therese giggled. " I love you too much to really ever be miffed with you even if it's to eat some carrots." "Darling? Do you....?" Carol heard the gentle snoring of Therese. "I guess not" she whispered. "Maybe tomorrow night."


	9. Chapter 9

Late Saturday.

Carol pushed her hair back, breathing heavy.  
Therese had made up for the prior nights neglect of their sex life.  
"Darling, you're exhausting", as Therese kissed her way up Carol's body to her neck.  
Carol giggled. "Please. Darling."  
Therese looked up, meeting Carol's gaze. "I'm making up for falling asleep on you last night.  
Carol commented Harge often fell asleep, neglecting her. "That's why it took 5 years to conceive Rindy".br /> Running her hand over Carol's torso Therese murmured, "How could anyone neglect this" and splaying her hand over Carol's chest met Carol's lips with her own.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rindy's coming, darling." Carol was standing by the window, watching, as the social worker walked up the block with Rindy holding her hand. Carol's eyes were fixated on the street below. Therese hurridly put on her coat, grabbed her camera and bag, gave Carol a quick kiss on the cheek as she gave her shoulder a squeeze and, as she went out the apartment door yelled back to Carol, "I'll be at Dannie"s later. Call me, okay?" Still staring at the street below Carol mumbled "okay". Therese chose to take the stairs and not the elevator. She would do most anything to ensure Carol's finally getting to see her daughter went off without a hitch. As she came to the bottom stair she caught a glimpse of Rindy, and the social worker getting into the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

All Therese heard was, "Darling, come home" for her to hug Dannie goodbye and rush home to Carol.  
As Therese walked in the door she heard Carol speaking to someone on the phone. Laughlingly Carol was overheard to say,"Abby, I really can't. Talk later."  
Therese put her bag and camera down, hung het coat up as Carol greeted her with a beatific smile. "Darling, you're home" Carol rose up, crossed the distance between them quickly to give Therese a peck on the lips.  
Therese looked at Carol quizzically wondering how her visit with Rindy had gone. She also itched to know what Carol had told Abby if anything. Had Carol forgot all ready her promise? Yet she would not voice it.  
She would let Carol tell all in her own good time.


	12. Chapter 12

Carol had NOT told Abby the days doings. She saved that for the love of her life, Therese.  
Whilw they both prepared supper, Carol told Therese all about her visit with Rindy.  
How the social worker sat, reading a magazine for an hour, then said, "This is boring. If I leave you and come back at 5 p.m. can I trust you?"  
"Darling, I nearly cried I was so beside myself with joy."  
Therese just listened, letting Carol tell her how much Rindy had grown, etc.  
"And darling, she knows all about you. Mary, the social worker. She said next month, if we keep the pda out of it, you can stay. Isn't that wonderful?"  
Therese hugged a teary eyed Carol while Carol blew her nose.  
"And, darling, you're the first to know. Now let me call Abby."


End file.
